The Return
by SneezingLion
Summary: A beam of pink light shot down and landed a few feet beside the two, and wings burst from its base. A man with olive skin suddenly became visible, the beam becoming translucent. He held out his hand, garnet eyes locking onto green ones. “Hitomi!”“Van!
1. Chapter 1 Hearing Home

**The Return**

Hearing Home

(AN: I KNOOOW that there are plenty of stories out there like this, but screw that. This is my version of it! So heeeere we go!)

All was relatively quiet in the cosy apartment overlooking the busy city of Tokyo, aside from the soft tinkling of wind chimes made of carefully wrapped marbles. The child-made craft hung in the small kitchen as the sun cast its first light in the window above the sink.

The quiet noise was suddenly rivalled with the shuffling of feet along the hard wood floor and the barely audible yawn coming from down the short hall.

A thin woman crossed from one side to the other, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her gently. As if it was ritual to be this quiet in the morning. The woman was quick to use the toilet and wash her hands and face, knowing if she didn't hurry than she'd have to rush to make breakfast.

Emerging from the washroom with renewed purpose, she shuffled into the small kitchen, and had to stop and smile at the present she'd received, the soft tinkling a sound that warmed her heart.

After escaping her reverie, the light brunette got down to work, formulating a breakfast of eggs and bacon, her dexterous fingers moving quickly.

Soon the space was filled with the sound of cracking and popping oil and metal moving against a burner. The smell of the delicious food drifted through the halls and soon there was a thud, then the quick steps of an eager mouth.

With a smile, the woman looked over her shoulder, green eyes spotting the tiny body in the door way.

"Good morning, Elena. Pour us a glass of milk, it will be ready soon."

"Okay Mama..."

The child with ebony hair walked to the fridge and reached up, pulling it open and reaching for the carton of milk. As she did, the woman quickly grabbed two plastic cups and handed them to the small child, going back to the task at hand.

Elena crawled up onto a chair and put the items on the table. Her tiny fingers slid the cups apart then opened the carton. Very carefully she poured the milk into each cup, her garnet eyes making sure that each portion was even. Once her job was done, she closed the carton and slid off her chair and put the milk back into the fridge.

As she crawled back into her seat her mother put two plates on the table and sat down next to her daughter, smiling. "Alright, lets eat!"

"Yay!" Elena exclaimed with a giggle, taking her fork and cutting off a piece of egg with the side and happily chomped on it.

The two ate in relative silence, the woman looking at her daughter with pride. She'd had to raise her daughter alone, but that was okay with her. Yes, they had struggled in the beginning, but her mother had been more than happy to help out until she could get her own place and have a stable job.

And the father? Well she could not expect him to be in the picture. He was in another universe, on another planet, a planet she'd left nearly ten years ago. A world called Gaea.

As she thought of Elena's dad, the woman's eyes seemed to glaze over, as if she wasn't really there. The child looked up and tilted her head, curious. She had seen her mother do this a lot, and she knew the reason.

"Tell me about my papa."

The words snapped Hitomi out of yet another reverie and she smiled at her child who looked so much like the King she'd had to leave. "Again, Elena?" At the child's nod, the mop of black hair bopping, the brunette smiled. "Well... he is a king. And his name is Van Fannel." Putting her fork down, she placed a hand over her heart. "And he lives far away, in a land of dragons and magic. He is a strong warrior..." Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes and she shook her head. "And I love him very much, still." With watery eyes, she looked back to her child. "And I wish you could have met him. Maybe someday, if Fate will let it happen."

Instantly the child started to get tears, and she reached up, though her arm was much too short to reach her mother's face. "Don't cry mama. I'm sorry."

Leaning down, Hitomi let the small hand touch her cheek. "Never be sorry for asking about him. Ever Elena." Her own hand touched the pale cheek of her daughters face. "Now go clean up and we'll go visit Amano."

In a flurry of movement, then child jumped out of her chair and took off down the hall, leaving her dirty plate behind. With a sigh, Hitomi took both to the sink and let water run over them. As steam drifted up, she leant on the counter and felt the pang of loneliness she sometimes got when she thought of Van. Looking out the window and up at the sky, she let out another sigh. "Please Fate..." She begged for a moment then shut off the water, deciding to leave the dishes for tonight and go and get dressed. As she left, she didn't notice the single feather sticking out from one of the knots in the wind chime Elena had made.

"HAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Elena screamed as Amano chased her around the shrine, arms up in the air as he let her get ahead.

Hitomi sat on a bench, watching with a smile as her daughter played with one of her best friends, who happened to be married to her other best friend.

"You look sad today." Yukari said, leaning her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Pushing a tendril of short stray hair behind her ear as a soft wind blew past them, Hitomi turned to look at the other woman, whose belly was well rounded. "How can I be sad? She's my happiness."

With a smile, a hand slipped over her belly and Yukari nodded. "I know. But you look... like you miss him."

"I do." Turning back to watch as Amano lifted Elena up, catching her with laughter, she sighed. "She looks like him... she's quiet like him, broods like him. She is his child as much as she is mine."

The other woman sat back and nodded. "I never knew him, but I know what traits you're talking about. It's what you have of him." Taking her friends hand, she gave it a squeeze. "If you ever need time alone... me and Amano would love to take Elena for a night again."

With a soft smile of her own, Hitomi tilted her head back and closed her eyes letting the sun shine down on her face. "Thank you, but really..." She opened her green eyes and tilted her face to look at Yukari. "I am fine. You should be getting ready for your own bundle of joy, not taking care of mine."

The trees rustled, autumn making their leaves dried and fall to the ground. It was her favourite time of year, and Elena's as well. The child loved to play in the leaves, crunching them when they were brittle, crushing them in her hands.

As it got colder Amano and Yukari had to leave, his wife waddling away. She was eight months along, and didn't want to catch a cold. Hitomi waved good bye as Elena continued to play with the leaves. The mother looked on, then took a deep breath and stood. She was about to call her daughter when a sudden feeling made her stop. Her stomach turned and fluttered.

And then she heard him.

"_Hitomi!!_" Van's voice echoed, filling the woman's mind. Frantically she looked around, then up. The clouds in the sky parted, opening up. Quickly, she ran for Elena, the child looking confused. "Mama, did someone just call your name?!" She asked before Hitomi hauled her up and hugged her close.

A beam of pink light shot down and landed a few feet beside the two, and wings burst from its base. A man with olive skin suddenly became visible, the beam becoming translucent. He held out his hand, garnet eyes locking onto green ones.

"Hitomi!"

"Van!" She cried, clutching her child as she ran to him, stretching on a free arm to take her loves hand. He pulled her close as he started to lift, and her and their daughter were pressed against his warm, bare chest.

"Hold on!" He said as they started to drift up, then were suddenly pulled faster, time and space warping around them.

"Mama?!" Elena cried, clutching to her mother tightly.

"I've got you baby!"

Well... uh thats it. Chapter One, down and done.

R & R and please no flamers. I ain't perfect.

Thanks bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sick

The Return

Chapter Two

Home Sick

(AN: So chapter two is hurr! Haha, well after a few good reviews I decided to post a second chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!)

"I've got you baby!" Hitomi yelled over the almost lightning like sound as the suddenly found themselves in a dark night sky, floating down to a vegetated forest in a pink beam of light. They drifted down softly, like a feather, until their feet touched earth and the pink light was gone, returning to the sky whence it came.

Strong arms wrapped around Hitomi, and a warm pair of lips touched her hair. "Hitomi, Hitomi..." Van continued to call, hands sliding up and down her back, ruffling her warm autumn coat.

With her free arm, she hugged Van back, closing her green eyes to savour the moment, her heart beating hard and strong against her ribs. "Van... Oh, Van."

However, as soon as their embrace started, a little body, that was trapped between them, squirmed, little hiccups and sniffles catching their attention.

"Oh, sorry Elena..." Hitomi opened her eyes and reluctantly stepped back and hefted her child higher up. Her daughter, leaned back, wiping her eyes roughly.

"Where are we Mama? Who is this guy?"

The brunette looked up into garnet eyes, the exact same color as her daughters, and smiled softly. "This... guy... is your father."

Both exact same sets widened, and Van looked form his love, to his newly discovered offspring. "D-daughter..." He muttered, putting a hand over his heart and gripping the fabric of his red shirt. "You... after you left..."

Hitomi tilted her head, tears that had been held back for so long springing free. "After I left Gaea, five months after I left, I realized that I had brought something home with me. Something precious." Her only link to Van aside from her sparse visions of him she had had in the beginning. After a while, they dried up, and she'd been left alone with her love that would for the rest of her life go unrequited. Or so she had thought until morning sickness and a ever growing tummy showed her she was no longer alone.

Gently Van raised a hand and touched his daughters hair, the exact same color as his own, then reached up and touched Hitomi's face, wiping the stray tears that had escaped her seemingly iron strong hold.

"Papa?" Elena said, confused. The word had recaptured Van's attention and her looked into her eyes. "You have the same color eyes as me..." She murmured, still gripping onto her mothers coat.

"I do." He replied, smiling very lightly.

There was silence for a few moments, a silence Hitomi used to think, wonder just what relationship Elena and Van would, or could, have. The well hidden emotions behind Van's eyes made the woman from the mystic moon second guess every scenario she could come up with.

Finally, Van moved, reaching out to take Hitomi's hand and lead her gently through the woods. "We have a lot to talk about. But it is dangerous in the woods around Fanalia, as you know." Glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a smirk, and then continued to move through the dark woods.

Elena looked up at her mother, eyes inquisitive as they moved along. Hitomi could only smile, at a loss for words. _I'm home..._

Finally they made it to the grand city of Fanalia. Hitomi had to gasp at the way it looked, almost the same as when she'd first seen it... but better. A few people were still about and greeted Van with a bow and a smile. When they looked at the brunette and her little girl, they squinted their eyes. It was only after she walked past did they realize who she was. And who had returned.

The castle doors opened in front of them, and Elena stayed quiet, eyes looking around, taking in the kingdom, _her _kingdom.

"Lord Van!" A neko hurried down the steps, her pink hair and yellow dress so familiar to Hitomi that the woman had to smile.

"Merle."

At her name, the neko stopped and looked past her master. "Hi-... Hitomi?" She beamed and took of in a run towards her. "HITOMI!"

Opening her free arm, the brunette hugged the cat woman and smiled. "Hey Merle."

The pink haired girl purred and opened her cat eyes to look at the little girl in Hitomi's arms. "And who is this?"

Elena grabbed the opening of her mother's coat, almost to hide herself. Then the Van in her shone through and she straightened. "I'm... Elena..."

Merle tilted her head and nodded. "Well Elena, I'm Merle."

"Merle, reunions are for tomorrow. I want to speak with Hitomi." Van spoke, his voice echoing throughout the foyer. His eyes landed on Elena. "Alone."

A wave of fear and nausea hit Hitomi and she looked at her daughter. Not because she had to give her to Merle, she completely trusted the neko, but the fact that Van hadn't really accepted his daughter made her stomach turn.

The little girl held on tighter for a moment. "Mama..." She murmured, sniffling again.

Hitomi took a deep breath and kneeled down, placing her little girl on the floor. "Elena, do not be afraid. I trust Merle, so you can trust her too."

The brave core inside the little girl was nearly over shadowed by her simple fear. A new place, new sights, of course she was scared. But she was still Van's little girl. "Okay..." She said, wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Don't... be long. Okay?"

Nodding, Hitomi kissed her daughters cheek and stood, letting Merle take her hand. "Come Elena! I'll show you something really cool?" The neko looked at the woman and nodded, leading the little girl through a door to the left side.

Finally alone with Van, Hitomi looked at her love, and smiled. "You have me al-"

In a quick movement Van had Hitomi in his arms, his lips pressed to hers and her body tight to his. "Mm..." She moaned, closing her eyes and slipping her thin arms around his neck. She could feel the differences in his body, the muscles that had developed over years and... years. _Still looks the same..._ She thought as he pulled back, looking down at her with so much... love.

"I couldn't do that in front of... your... our..." He fought for the right words, then sighed. "Elena."

Feeling the fear in her resurface, she shook her head. "She is your daughter. Trust me, ten years of watching her grow into a mini you has shown me that."

A strange expression passed over Van's face and then he nodded and turned, keeping one arm tightly around her hip and leading her up the stairs. He lead her to a room with a long table, and they sat down. He slipped off his brown leather gloves and ran his strong fingers through his hair. "Hitomi... when I went back for you... I didn't expect..."

"A child?" She offered.

"Yes." He nodded, looking at her. "I expected to be getting just you." With a softening expression, he ran his warm fingers over her cheek. "You have... no idea..."

Knowing how he struggled with letting his emotions, Hitomi nodded. "I missed you too." Reaching up, she placed her hand over his. "I never thought I would see you again. This is all so... suprising." She leaned her head into his hand before he slipped it free and leant back in his chair.

"Start from the beginning." Van said, getting comfortable to listen.

Hitomi explained what had happened after the last vision she had had of him. How she'd found out she was pregnant accidentally when she'd gone to find out why she'd been feeling so sick. Then giving birth, and having to struggle and live with her mother until she could get back onto her feet. Then everything about their daughter up until they had been transported back to Gaea.

The entire time, Van was near silent, only showing emotion when Hitomi told him about her struggles, an expression of torment and regret. When she was done, he ran his fingers through his hair again, then scrubbed his face.

"I let you go... thinking that life would be easier. And instead, I was only making it harder."

She shook her head and was quiet for a moment. "I had to go back. As much as I wanted to stay... as much as I've begged fate to let me come back..." Her voice got thick with tears, some spilling down her cheek. She covered her mouth and lowered her head, letting the sobs and the tears take her. She barely saw Van kneel in front of her, her blurry vision watching as her wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach.

Her hands slipped down to press into his hair, her body leaning over. "My God Van... am I really here? Am I home?"

Looking up, garnet eyes swimming with so many emotions that were hidden to everyone but Hitomi, he nodded. "You're home, Hitomi."

Okay, so there we go.

R & R as usual, but no flaming. I hate flamers. If you have nothing nice to say, or polite and supporting criticism, then don't say it.

KAYTHANKSBYE


End file.
